The Scent of Sandalwood
by Eloise Rae
Summary: Aladdin is feeling restless one hot afternoon, Genie has left to enjoy his own life. What kind of adventure can he talk Jasmine into taking with him during the searing hot Indian summer months?


A/N I don't own the characters.

If it has been awhile since you have smelled the fragrance of sandalwood, I would encourage you to indulge and buy a cake of sandalwood soap. The scent of sandalwood is truly unique. Rich and warm, it's a treat to your senses and skin. Alright, the commercial is over :-).

I wrote this for my friend Lindsey, who has always reminded me of Princess Jasmine, in both looks and attitude.

* * *

**The Scent of Sandalwood**

The brilliant days of an Indian spring came once again to the palace city of Agrabah in the Rajasthan desert. The days were hot, yet the nights still pleasantly mild, keeping the residents of the city indoors for the greater part of the day, with their shutters closed against the glare. Only in the early mornings and late afternoon did anyone stir abroad. March brought steadily raising temperatures, dust storms and the loud and constant call of the koil, of whom much folklore and poetry had been written.

The palace, in the middle of the great city, stood like a jewel, growing out of the sands. It had been built for coolness as well as grandeur, with it's thick walls, shuttered windows and elaborate patios with their giant potted orange trees. Inside it's tall white walls, the warm, sweet aroma of sandalwood drifted down the marble and soapstone hall out to the shaded gardens to the flowing fountain where a young prince stood.

The prince, known as Aladdin, had not held his high station for much more then a year, and had never experienced the enforced inaction this spring had commanded of him. Ever since his boyhood he had left the hot city in March and followed the great caravans to the cool hill country. He spent the hot summer months diving into cool rivers and living off the fruit of the trees. He enjoyed laying in the trees, watching the chattering monkeys swing above him and laughing at the peaceful elephants as they waded in the cool waters. Aladdin had spent each day as happy as the Sultan himself.

Aladdin stood in the mist of the fountain, trying to find some escape from the searing afternoon's heat. The scent of the sandalwood reached his nose and he smiled. It was the smell of his wife. She was laying in their room, sleeping through the hottest hours of the day. A most welcome escape, but one he was not able to partake in. Aladdin was an active man, he found it hard to relax when the day was not over, but the heat prevented him from doing much more then enjoy the cool of the gardens.

Aladdin looked out over the acres of the palace gardens. Hundreds of palms, gulmohar, lemon and magnolia trees shaded lush, green lawns. Poppies and dendrobiums grew full and fragrant, splattering the garden with vibrant color. Plump marble elephants stood around the grounds and sprayed cool water out of their trunks over the walkways. The tall walls that bordered the palace were decorated with vivid fusha bougainvillea and fragrant jasmine, white as moon glow. Together they grew to the top of the walls and gathered as close but unlikely friends, chatting in the hot, dry breeze.

Bored, Aladdin walked from the fountain to the lotus pond, in the center of the gardens, and sat on the grass shaded by a coral tree. His gentle brown eyes were clouded in dreaminess as he watched iridescent dragonflies land on waterlilies, teasing the koy that swam lazily under the cool water.

He had come to live in the palace almost a year ago, when life had changed after a very unusual turn of events. And then he had married the Sultans only daughter, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The fact that she was the Sultan's daughter made no difference to him. He would have loved her even if she had been the peasant girl he had thought she was when they had first met. In fact, there were times he wished she were a plain peasant, then he could have her all to himself instead of having to share her with her royal duties. He felt that way, especially on days like today, when he felt restless. He had a need to move, to see things, as he had before his marriage, before he had become a prince. Then he had lived free. Free but hungry.

A scream from a passing peacock startled him from his daydream. He stood to his feet and watched the bird. It's cock-sure attitude made him laugh and he jumped at the bird making it run, dodging quickly away. It's blue crowned head whipped back and forth while his wings and elaborate train shimmered with the jerky movement in the sunlight.

Laughing to himself he walked to the open courtyard and into the palace to his sleeping wife, laying on their bed. Inside their room he stopped and looked down through the mosquito netting at his bride.

Her shinning hair, black as ink-nut, curled around her delicate frame. He looked at her face, thick black eyelashes rested on her cheeks like silk fans. A small gently curving nose gave way to a slightly pouting mouth. Those lips were deceiving, they looked so soft, but he had experienced the knife like edge they had at times of argument. She lay on her back, propped up with brightly colored pillows. Her skin glowed like warm copper, under her silver and turquoise silk lehenga choil*. Small beads of perspiration sat like tiny diamonds on her upper lip, the only clue to the heat that engulfed her.

Looking at her Aladdin sighed, he longed to take her in his arms, but the heat prevented any such embrace and so instead he simply climbed through the netting and lay on his side next to her. His movement disturbed her, and slowly her eyes opened to reveal eyes as dark and as rich as ebony. She saw her husband and closed them again, smiling with contentment.

"Hello my prince." she said softly, "Feeling a little restless are we?"

"Oh Jasmine, I tried to sleep, but I keep thinking of adventures we could be having. We could start with getting out of this oven of a desert. Remember how I promised you we would see a whole new world? Well, since we have been married we haven't gotten a chance to see anything outside the palace walls."

Jasmine opened her eyes again, and looked at her husband to reassure him."You showed me so much more than I ever dreamed I would see in my life time. I am completely satisfied now with you as my husband and friend. Our adventures outside are behind us. Now we get to look forward to a long life here, raising a family and ruling this land together."

Aladdin knew his wife too well to argue, but he had seen in her eyes a hunger as well. A hunger to ride away, far beyond the setting sun to see the life that others lived. To spend days in the cool hill country or down by the jewel blue seas. It had been easy when Genie had been with them, but now that he was free and living a life all his own they couldn't just leave as they had before.

"Jasmine, why don't we just go? Go somewhere on our own for half a year? Your father doesn't need us now. If we ride up to the hills before the monsoons we can spend our time at the Rose Palace, and see the jungles where Rajah was born."

Jasmine looked down at the gold embroidery on the purple silk blanket that covered the bed, her dark brows knit together.

Aladdin smiled, he knew he had started her thinking about it.

"I don't know... father has really started to depend on having you around. There are so many things we could be doing to help him." Then she smiled, "It does sound wonderful. I would love to go see the jungles, feel the cool winds on my skin and drink fresh, cold water, hear the heavy foot fall of the wild tigers as they walk along the verandas out side our windows." She sighed softly. "How would we get there? The magic carpet is still with Genie."

Aladdin could have danced with joy, but the effort would have been too hot, so instead he kissed Jasmine long and hard. Then he jumped off the bed and went to the window and pushed the heavy shutters out, letting the heat crawl into the room like a serpent.

"See there, past the far off hill? A river runs from that hill. We will follow it until the sand turns to grass. We will ride through the colorful bazaars of Delhi, out into the wilderness. First the land will be dry and the color of the sun through smoke, but the further north we go the greener it will become. The desert's sand will become low grasslands and then hills. We will pass a tree or two and then the next day more and more, until every hill is covered with trees and the air is alive with the sounds of birds and monkeys. We will come to the highest mountains ever known, decorated with waterfalls and snow. We will travel by starlight, sleeping while the sun beats down on our Persian tent. So come," Aladdin held out his open hand to Jasmine, as he had on that most memorable night Long ago, "We can dance all night, making our way to adventure. Our camels bridled and our howdahs* full with everything we need. Once we get to our nullah* we will have all of summer to enjoy the exclusiveness of our own company."

Jasmine sat at the edge of the bed watching her husband with wide eyes. He described lands so beautiful and deliciously cool she couldn't help but be swept up in his excitement. She had never known anything like these hills he talked of.

Aladdin came near and kneeled beside his wife. Looking into her eyes he spoke seriously, "It won't all be wonderful. Just as you were shocked last year of the depths of cruelty and terror in the streets, the wilderness holds its own awful secrets, and you much be prepared to bravely face them."

Jasmine looked away remembering. Just as the graceful minarets and gilded domes of the palace rose above the narrow, filthy streets and the squalid hovels of the poor, so her life rose above the poor unfortunate people who lived in those streets. Seeking adventure, she had left her life of comfort and beauty to spend a day and night in horror and calamity.

Agrabah was a fantastic city of both evil and beauty. But good had come out of her visit. She had met a beggar boy who had swept her off her feet with his ways of adventure. Her wonderings had also set into motion a series of events that led her into her own adventure and into Aladdin's arms. And she was able to report to her father, the Sultan, the misery and hunger that lay just out side their home. The poor were ignored no longer.

She looked back at her husband, meeting his eyes, "Have I ever lacked bravery Aladdin?"

Laughing, Aladdin had to admit he had never known her to ever shy away from any situation, be it in her noble duties or standing up to a dozen palace guards, dressed as a peasant, protecting a nameless beggar.

Aladdin stood up, and taking Jasmine by the hand, lead her out of the room. "Alright my love, when shall we leave?"

* * *

Lehenga choli- The traditional clothing of women in Rajasthan. A mid-driff bearing garment. Very colorful and beautiful.

Howdah- A carriage which is positioned on the back of an elephant or camel. Used by royalty.

Nullah- Narrow valley


End file.
